Dog Dayz
by susanlwade1962
Summary: Poor sassy today watch dog show you yet,still Gromit and his new friend Pilot, a female Border collie compete againest the Tweedy's Dobermans in the town dog show. thanks chance release this race.
1. Good Morning Sassy

Hang on to far sassy, well okay chance walked to car.

later.

"Tv training Dayz he saw chance yah next to dogs" sassy cried

Hope walked away to bike ride to school today is Monday Morning.


	2. Seaverat and Cats

chance,shadow,girlfriend of chance,pilot and Gromit waiting for Yorktown dog show in resale value after Seaver ride for car with dogs!

Back to Seaver's Home

sassy Cooks popcorn with each microwave and opens up and water with cup and drinks and sits it's chair well

back at school

"Hope We'll iKnow Kids Lets Learn how much I love the fact is fat cat Lucy and dog lumpy chased off" said teacher hodge.

back at Yorktown

"chance come here boy" said Bob "thanks buddy"

"We'll Know Shadow Thanks to Ready for This" said Chance

"Okay" Shadow Said

back to Seaver's home again

"since okay" sassy Droned the voice out of meowed

"sassy" said Hope

hope is back home.


	3. Hope you have Books

hunt here ginger chases rabbits with a grass and kills bunny and she run to hut 17 later

later back to Seaver's home

"yep" hope said

back to Yorktown

"chance gauge how much you love" said Delilah to Chance

"well Saidback" said shadow with pilot and Gromit against the background music for me to cd Bob Gave Some What's Now 37 CD Yah

Later to Seaver's Home Sassy Turns TV on Last Night

"what" said hope "sassy hugged me"

ginger Is later moving the stairs to baptistery books

back at Seaver's home

"sssh sassy now I forgot the name of book now" said hope and she runs to book store and bike goes out of sidewalk outside.

later to dogs

"chance,shadow,Delilah,pilot and Gromit" said the mr tweedy to back of mrs tweedy

many checkboards at all

has day

for Following

Be Next Tomorrow.


	4. Training Dayz Part 1

chance,shadow,Delilah and sassy were sleeping in bedroom of Seaver's Childish Bedtime

later dogs and chickens asleep at away

two dogs sleep at night

later

"c'mon Gromit wake up" said Wallace look Gromit opens eyes slowly and wel yawns as whining dog

wallace said that "we can't go to sleep but,training?" He Said

"well training Dayz we'll see what Did chance,shadow and chance's girlfriend now" said pilot and but fake sneeze again a.k.a fake coughs

later hope called to sassy stays home from house

"hello,man" said hope

"lets you to training Dayz is dog show!" Said a Man

"be good" said hope Seaver and phone is out for top.

back at Yorktown

"okay well dog show is here!" Said Man

"shadow look" said chance and looks at training dayz wow

"said his country dog Lilly says 'mom' yell at me" said Delilah

at Seaver's home Sassy Walked

"shut up you hope" sassy yelled out soaking walking away

back at Yorktown dog show

"oh yeah two dobermans,2 dogs & 3 dogs what" said mr tweedy with Bob Seaver

"this book that runs to block training to run and jump and race are you ready" Wallace said but,Pilot sighed "whatever Gromit you know and chance and shadow runs" said pilot

Man Walked and Walked and Stand Up "ready,Set,Go !" Said to 2 dogs with 3 dog and two dobermans running for training Dayz block.

at Seaver's Home Yes Sassy Watched with Hope.


	5. Training Dayz Part 2

Being Narrative by Chance "Later for This year to be the same thing sassy opens her eyes and she walked away" But Sassy Opens Her Eyes Again,At Yorktown Dog Show All Dogs Training For Background Music

"Wha- wha- what did she say?  
Mmmm, whatcha say,  
Mmmm, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did  
Mmmm, whatcha say,  
Jason Derulo  
Mmmm, that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else

So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star  
We'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me, girls

Mmmm, whatcha say,  
Mmmm, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did  
Mmmm, whatcha"

Later Chance,Shadow,Delilah,Pilot & Gromit Winner for Such-fullest

"okay you ready for a metonymy area lofty" Mrs Tweedy Said "all right"

"hey see that red by man" said Bob Seaver

"said his race is done" said Jamie

"come to my mom" said Peter

He's Happy with Pets

"Gromit Good Job" said Wallace

then Pilot walked to "great job" Wallace said

but later luara petted chance

"chance oh I know you winning streak training" said Luara

later Minute Gromit and Pilot and Wallace go back to the house but he sits in chair

in Seaver's home Chance,Shadow,Delilah,Peter,Jamie,Bob and Luara Is now going to the house in moment

Yes later hut 17 in Years and he walked into door and hits it by door step

"ow" he said

ginger runs into a wall and stay a whille

"Sssssh" ginger your said

Later "yes ginger that I have" Said rocky

At the End

"aye chihuahua" said chihuahua .


	6. Read for Even More Happy Story

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ENDING MY NIGHT WAS THE READING PLANS**

 **THE GROMIT MEET NEW FRIENDS FEMALE BORDER COLLIE,PILOT GOES TO YORKTOWN DOG SHOW WITH EACH TWO DOBERMANS WILL,CHANCE WELL GOT TO SLEEP WAKES UP AND WALKED AWAY WITH THE LIVINGROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR FOR YOU AND HE RUNS TO HALLWAY AND SASSY IN CHAIR NOW SHE WANTS TO EAT A CAT FOOD NOW I'M JUST LIKE FOOD,THEN TWO DOGS WITH 3 DOGS AND TWO DOBERMANS TRAINING FOR DOG SHOW RUNNING TYPE BARK JUMP ON IT FOR A RACING WEEK IS A VERY HAPPY WINNER WE HAD.**

 **THIS IS HOMEWARD BOUND,CHICKEN RUN AND WALLACE AND GROMIT CROSSOVER.**


End file.
